SpongeBob featuring Dude Perfect
by OctopusPanda
Summary: Spongebob and Dude Perfect team up to stop Plankton and save the Krusty Krabs!


"Hey guys it's Dude Perfect and we're gonna do our Surfing Challenge! Let's go!" Tyler shouted at the cameramen and him and his gang of his buddies, Coby, Cory, Cody, and Garrett getting their swimsuits and surfboards at the back of Garrett's truck. They put on their swimsuits and head to the ocean at California. The cameraman follows but intruder alert: Panda wants to join the team!

"Okay, do not try this at home! We got basketballs, Nerf guns and of course: these balls for you know, juggling!" Tyler continues while he holds a bunch of small juggling balls in his one hand. "Anyhow! Let's go!"

By the time the team is sitting on their surfboards, they are seeing big waves. They prepare themselves to hop on their surfboards.

Coby tells the cameraman, "This is the One-Handed Stand surf Trick". Coby puts his left hand on his surfboard and balance in 2 minutes.

Everyone cheered while Garret said to the cameraman," Everyone! This is the Split Surf Trick!" Garrett pushes his legs on the board and makes a horizontal split.

Everyone also cheered, as Cory said to the cameraman, "This is my Nerf gun. Big and wild. And I let my bro, Cody to catch it with his one hand!" Cory shot one of the bullets to Cody; Cody looked sharp and caught the bullet fast like a cheetah!

Everyone cheered like animals, but good animals. Panda then has the juggling balls and juggles his way for 20 seconds. "I like to call this one the Juggle Surf Trick!" Tyler said to the cameraman. Everyone cheered! Panda stopped his juggle and raised his hands up until the balls fall down to the ocean. Panda panicked.

But suddenly (Da Da DUUUU!)

SpongeBob was teleported from Bikini Bottom to the California beach and sat down.

As Tyler is holding a basketball and Coby is holding the hoop, while they're surfing, Tyler said, "This is the Basketball Surf-Shot!" Tyler shot the hoop far next to Coby, Tyler throws the basketball but the wind blow so much the ball flew towards SpongeBob. SpongeBob is having a good time but the ball smashed his face. Tyler and everyone gasped as they saw SpongeBob crying loud. The gang ran to SpongeBob at the hot sand of the beach and Tyler tells SpongeBob is he okay.

"The ball hit me!" SpongeBob cried.

"Aw. Don't blame us. Blame the wind!" Cody said.

"Hey! I just sneezed!" the wind spoke.

"SpongeBob. What are you doing in California?" Garret asked.

"I was teleported to here because Mr. Krabs sent me here for a big fight against Plankton", said SpongeBob.

"A FIGHT!" the Dude Perfect team screamed.

"Let me think! How can I get back to the Krusty Krabs!?" SpongeBob said to himself. All the sudden something teleported as Sandy steps on the hot sand. SpongeBob saw Sandy saying he needs to go back to the Krusty Krabs. SpongeBob turns to the Dude perfect team, saying he needs some help. The team agreed on SpongeBob.

So Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Dude Perfect team went to the Krusty Krab after Sandy teleported themselves. SpongeBob opens the door and saw Mr. Krabs. But Mr. Krabs is mind-controlled by Plankton.

"Fish Sticks! We're gonna get Mr. Krabs back!" SpongeBob roared. SpongeBob ran and Sandy grabbed her whip and whipped at Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob karate chopped at Mr. Krab's head.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Tyler called out. So the team is having ideas for their new trickshot to stop Plankton.

"Hey everyone! This is Dude Perfect and we are doing the Tartar Sause Challenge!" Tyler called on the cameraman. "And if you are wondering: we are at the Krusty Krab!" Tyler continues.

"I called this one the Spray Your Boss Day!" Garret introduced as he sprayed tartar sauce on Mr. Krab's legs. Mr. Krabs is stuck because the team decided to put glue in the tartar sauce. "Also do not eat tartar sauce when you add glue in it!"

Plankton is struggling to function on Mr. Krabs.

"I introduce to you The Jar Twirl!" Cory called out. He twirls the tartar sauce jars towards Mr. Krabs's stomach. Plankton yells at the team, saying he has a big Plan B.

Plankton stops his mind-controlling and ran away. Mr. Krabs shook his head, saying what is going on. SpongeBob hits Krabs on the back. "OW! Sponge-me boy! Why did you hit me back!?"

"Oh sorry. Hey, you not evil anymore. I'll tell you about this later. Now we must stop Plankton!" SpongeBob said to Mr. Krabs.

"Let's continue this shot with the Tartar Throw!" Tyler called out.

"Wait! Tyler! Don't throw. Mr. Krabs is not brain-washed by Plankton. Plankton is right there with the Secret Formula!" Coby yelled. Plankton ran with the Secret Formula and Tyler throws the tartar sauce at Plankton.

The boys' fist bumped that they did it. SpongeBob thanked the team for the help. Sandy teleported the team back to the beach. "Hey SpongeBob. Subscribe to our channel. Nice meeting you!" Cory called out.

And so Dude Perfect saves the Krusty Krabs. They came back to the beach and finished their Surfing Challenge. The End.

Author's Note: Dude Perfect, you guys are so awesome! I hope you guys push the best of luck of everything. Anyway, love you guys ;)


End file.
